Heretofore, solvent type resin composition wherein synthetic resin is dissolved in organic solvent has been employed as material to form a film by applying on a surface of base materials. However, said solvent type resin composition has hygienic and safety problems, and compositions of a water soluble emulsion is employed as a substitute. Particularly, in order to obtain composition of a cationic micro-emulsion which has crosslinking property at an ordinary temperature and contains particles which have a diameter of not more than 0.1 .mu.m so that a close film can be formed and a glossiness can be obtained, the following methods have been suggested (1) a preparation method for micro-emulsion composition wherein a large amount of emulsifier is used to copolymerize crosslinking type monomer, and (2) a method wherein micro-gel fine particle synthesized by emulsion polymerization employing compound containing quaternary ammonium salt as an emulsifier is reacted with compound containing a reactive functional group.
However, in the first method, a large amount of emulsifier is required for micro-emulsion, thus, the obtained cationic micro-emulsion composition has a disadvantage of considerable deterioration in waterproof. In the second method, there are also disadvantages, that is to say, waterproof of the obtained micro-emulsion composition is not high enough, and when a compounding ratio of the reactive functional group is increased in order to improve the waterproof, agglutinated substance occurs during polymerization, which expands a diameter of micro-emulsion particle and makes it hard to form a glossy film.